No Way Out
by Elimuse255
Summary: what would you do if you awoke in a strange world without even the remembrance of your name? a place with strange people in which you don't know what they'll do to you?...want to find out?


3 Page

My thoughts were befuddled. There was this agonizing pressure pushing me and rolling me around until I was completely out of breath. I tried to fight it, but my strength once again failed me. It was dark…and it was cold, an everlasting sorrow that was to beseech me. What I did wrong I cannot tell. I just wish for this aching to end, and for this darkness to swallow me without mercy, but our deepest desires don't always come true do they?

A small gasp escaped me as I opened my eyes to a familiar woman standing over me. She gave me a soft smile as she continued bandaging my arm. Her name escaped me, but I know she was important. Her features were gentle, but there was something pressing into my subconscious telling me to be careful around her. She finished wrapping my arm and moved to start cleaning the other apparent wounds on my body.

I examined the Woman closer as she continued to work in silence. Her hair was black, long, and braided down her front, a hairstyle unlike most I've seen. As her grey-blue eyes focused on the task at hand I took notice to the odd clothes she was wearing. She was wearing a white jacket with a Black outfit underneath, which looked like something you'd wear in a Karate match. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, trying to place where I've seen this woman, but my mind was blank.

As she finished cleaning my wounds she glanced at me. I frowned at the look and kept my silence waiting for her to speak up first.

"Do you have a name Ryoka?" Her gentle voice questioned.

My frowned deepened as I opened my mouth to answer her. The only problem was that my name escaped me. My eyes widened in shock. I couldn't remember my own name, I couldn't remember anything! I started to panic, like any normal person would in forgetting everything about themselves, my breaths starting to come in short gasps.

"I didn't mean to upset you…" I heard the woman say as she helped me sit up, helping my breath return to normal. A frown marred her face as she looked me over, not sure how to asses this new situation that has arisen.

"Please excuse me…I need to check something." She said standing up and walking out of the room. I examined the room when she left then looked myself over. I couldn't even recognize my own body. Running my fingers through my long hair My Flight or Fight instincts started kicking in. A little late I might presume, but they were still there screaming at me. I looked at the door again before I slowly crawled out of the bed.

I yelped as my legs collapsed the second I tried to stand on them. The noise of my fall immediately attracted the attention of the woman who was by my side earlier, this time accompanied by a taller woman with short silver hair, and two braid-like strands hanging from the right side of her face. They both helped me back onto the bed, the woman with the silver hair fretting over everything.

"I would advise you to stay in bed Ryoka; it would be unwise to walk around just yet with the injuries you have required." The black haired woman said making sure I didn't reopen any of my wounds. Once she was satisfied I wasn't going anywhere she stepped back and grabbed a small chart, which I'm guessing had my medical information on it.

"Do you remember anything at all? Even a small detail will help" She said. I shook my head slowly. The Silver haired woman looked at then to the other.

"Should we inform the Capitan Commander about this Capitan?" She asked a small frown on her face. I laid down in bed suddenly exhausted from the recent intake of information, or there lack of, not paying attention to the rest of there conversation. Everything was so confusing. They were throwing around words such as Ryoka and Capitan…I was starting to worry about where I really was, and if I should try to leave as soon as possible. My attention snapped back to the two women when the Silver haired one left the room, looking back to the black haired one after she left.

"You should get some rest…Your condition is not the greatest, you need to save your energy." She said cleaning some things up and getting ready to leave the room.

"…What happened….Where am I?" I asked, speaking for the first time since waking. She looked back at me with a small frown.

"That information is to be saved for a later date, when I am sure you have healed to a sufficient state.

"Can I at least know your name?" I asked timidly. If I was going to be staying here I would at least want to know the name of the person taking care of me.

"My name is Retsu Unohana. I wish you well; I'll come to check on you again." She said with a soft smile before leaving. As I watched her leave I made myself more comfortable. As I looked at the bandages around my arms, her named rolled around in my head with familiarity. I shook my head and rolled onto my side. I shut my eyes letting the exhaustion take me into a deep dream filled slumber. The racing thoughts in my head slowly quieting…


End file.
